T&EG2 Adventures From Sodor: Short Stories & Prologue
by LPFanFic
Summary: This is where readers can find the story's Prologue, along with a collection of short stories taking place during, after, and before (Maybe) the events of Thomas & Equestria Girls 2: Adventures From Sodor. See what some characters were doing behind the scenes during main events of the story, with many hi jinks and such taking place.
1. Prologue Pt 1

**Prologue Pt. 1 Synopsis; Diesel and Paxton travel to Canterlot High through the Magic Railroad at the request of their new steam engine friend, who may or may not have meticulous intentions for their home; the Island of Sodor. Their job is to search for two associates of hers, but will distractions and encounters get in the way of their job?**

* * *

 **Adventures From Sodor**

 **Short Stories!  
**

 **Prologue Pt. 1** **:**

One afternoon on the Island of Sodor, Paxton the diesel shunter was on his way to the Quarry to shunt some trucks. He cheerfully rolled down the Mainline, often honking his horn at any engine passing by. Paxton is always friendly to everyone he meets; both steam and diesel alike. But he can also be gullible and naïve, and prone to getting himself into situations he's not comfortable with. He doesn't often like taking charge or being the one to make decisions for others. However, if a friend is in trouble, Paxton will still try to do what he thinks is right and help someone out. Even if its someone who may not like their company.

On his way, Paxton saw Sidney, a fellow diesel shunter, pulling some trucks up a head. He could hear Sidney singing a tune to himself, and wondered what for. Paxton rolled up next to him and blew his horn.

"Hello, Sidney!" He greeted. "Isn't this just a lovely day?"

"Hello, Paxton! It really is a beautiful day in deed."

"You sound extra cheerful today. What load have you got this time?"

"I'm glad you asked! This load is for… for uh… hmm."

Sidney being forgetful all the time is putting it mildly. He's always forgetting which job he has to do and ends up doing something else because of it. Paxton knew this, but unlike some of the other engines, it didn't bother him. Luckily for him, Paxton was one of the few engines Sidney didn't feel silly around because of his forgetfulness.

"What's the matter?" Paxton asked. "Did you forget something?"

"Oh, Paxton. I must've forgotten my Job again. That's why I was practicing my singing earlier, so I can remember my jobs through songs!"

"Really? I've never tried doing that before. Let's hear it. Maybe you'll remember it again."

Sidney paused. "Remember what?"

"Your job, silly," Paxton chuckled.

"Oh, right! It goes a little something like this."

He cleared his throat.

 **Sidney:** "Ha, ha, ha. Ah he, he, he. A very special, uh?"

Sidney stopped and blanked on the next word. He though extra hard to remember what came after in his song. But he couldn't remember.

"Um… Aw, I forgot."

Paxton thought to himself next before speaking.

"Hmm. Maybe I can figure out what your job is."

He rolled back and examined the train of trucks coupled up behind Sidney. The trucks he was pulling were filled with slate stacked neatly on top of each other. Paxton recognized this load for sure.

"It looks like this lots meant to go to the docks, Sidney." He rolled back up next to Sidney. "You must've collected this slate from the Blue Mountain Quarry, and was told to deliver them for the ships to take."

"Blue Mountain Quarry slate to the Docks!" Sidney exclaimed, happily. "Of course! That must be my very important job. Thank you, Paxton. I really do appreciate your kindness."

"Well, of course, Sidney! Always happy to help out a friend."

The two diesels arrived at the Kirk Ronan Junction. Paxton passed a set of points directing him towards a branchline while Sidney continued on the Mainline.

"Got to go, Sidney," Paxton said with a happy honk of his horn. "And remember: Blue Mountain Slate to the Docks. Make it into a song so you won't forget."

"A song? Good idea, Paxton! I'll get started on it right away."

 **Sidney:** "Ha, Ha, Ha. Ah, he, he… What was I just singing about?"

All Paxton could do was laugh as he continued down the line.

* * *

The tracks he took went on for a while until they led him to a line full of forestry trees on each side. Paxton rode down on one bend of tracks next to two more on his right. The area was strangely quiet, with only the cool, whimsical breeze occupying space. Branches and bright green leaves shaded the line from the bright sunlight beaming past the small blockage. Paxton didn't know where he was, but enjoyed the serenity the railway filled. He wanted to go back, however, and try to find a route that'll take him to the Quarry a lot quicker. But Paxton began feeling adventurous, and continued going.

It wasn't long until Paxton came across a siding, and in that siding he saw was none other than Devious Diesel.

Diesel was not a very friendly engine. He's known to cause all sorts of trouble for the Steam Engine's on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway, which makes it hard for anyone to get along with him. Diesel also lives by the motto of being rough and tough, especially to Trucks, which he often bashes and mistreats. But despite how hard it is to be friends with someone like Diesel, Paxton always enjoyed talking to Diesel and makes an effort every time to be friends with him whenever he can.

Happy to see his friend, Paxton applied his brakes and came to a stop next to the siding where Diesel remained parked.

"Hello, Diesel!"

But Diesel didn't look happy at all to see him, as he nearly jumped out of his pistons.

"Paxton!" He called. "You startled me!"

"I'm sorry, Diesel. I only stopped to ask how your day's going."

"Fine up until you showed up. Why are you even here?"

"I was just on my way to the Quarry. What are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

"Nothing," Diesel said, sternly.

But Paxton was too curious, and worried. It didn't look like any engine ever used this part of the branchine. So, what could Diesel be doing here?

"Nothing? Oh, no! Have you broken down?"

"No."

"Oh. Are you out of fuel again?"

"No!"

Paxton gasped then chuckled. "I know! You're waiting for an elf to give you presents, or, or, looking for a leprechaun's gold pot?"

"Don't be silly, Paxton. Just go away. I'm thinking."

"About what?"

Diesel moaned. It seemed he just couldn't get Paxton to leave.

"Adagio has sent me to fetch her two friends. Apparently, this siding is how she arrived here. Though I'm beginning to think she made it all up just to trick me, 'cause I don't see how any engine could arrive through this siding."

"Adagio?" Paxton pondered. "Isn't that the steam engine who's been living at the Dieselworks for some time?"

"Yes, Paxton," He said, irritably.

"Did she ever say why yet? We've seen Adagio come and go a lot but she won't tell anyone why she's on Sodor."

"All I know is that she has big plans for the Diesels. And as long as we go along with it, we'll be closer to seeing what she means by it."

"A big plan for the Diesels?" Paxton was excited over the possibilities. "Wow! That sounds big! Is there anything I help with?"

"You can always go away and leave me be," Diesel teased.

Paxton gasped, excitedly. "Maybe I can join you in looking for her friends too?!"

"Adagio didn't give you this job. She asked me to look for them and me alone! And she asked me to bring them back to Sodor from this siding."

Paxton looked at the old, withering buffers with a raised brow. They were old and covered in vines. The buffers themselves were rusted and the wooden beam had chipped splinters sticking out. It had not been used for a very long time.

"But, Diesel, how are you going to find them here? There's nothing but abandoned tracks leading to a set of old buffers. Maybe we ought to look somewhere else."

"You're not the one looking for them, Paxton. I am!"

"Ah, c'mon, Diesel. Let's figure it out together! Please!"

Paxton and Diesel heard faint twinkling noises. They sparkled and clattered like wind chimes echoing through out the forest and riding against the gentle breeze. It was almost soothing, but not for Diesel, who continued grumbling over the siding.

"Ugh," He exhaled in annoyance. "Why did she have to send me on this silly errand? She never could've arrived on Sodor through this siding. It's practically impossible."

Then Paxton thought of something cheeky, but theorised it in a way that sounded possible.

"Maybe there's a secret portal by those buffers; a secret portal that can take you to another world! And the only way to get in is by charging at them."

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Diesel said. "Just leave me be, Paxton. I'll figure this out on my own."

Frowning, Paxton blew his horn and reversed back sadly down the line he came.

He was disappointed for not being able to help Diesel. But as he kept rolling, Paxton gazed back at Diesel all by his lonesome. He stopped in his place and watched him trying to figure out the siding and its buffers to no avail. Paxton felt sorry for him. Despite Diesel wanting to find Adagio's friends alone, Paxton felt deep down in his radiator that Diesel couldn't achieve this by himself, and knew he would have a hard time learning where her home is. Diesel may not be the friendliest of engines, but Paxton wanted to be really useful and help his friend anyways. Paxton smiled with determination. He knew just what to do.

About to give up, Diesel then felt something bump into him and push him forward at a fast pace. He realized then that it was Paxton who bumped into him from behind, and was now pushing him directly towards the buffers

"Paxton!" Diesel yelled. "Stop! What are you doing?!"

"Seeing if this will work or not."

"But we're gonna crash!"

The two diesels sped closer and closer to the buffers. When suddenly, a spherical portal of gold materialized and whirled in front of the buffers, followed by signal lights blaring and train whistles blowing.

"Hold on tight, Diesel!" Paxton called. "This may get bumpy!"

Diesel could barely hear his own scream through the noise as he and Paxton went through and entered the golden portal, disappearing completely from the now empty siding in the willow forest.

* * *

Passing through the gold portal of sparkles, Diesel and Paxton came to a stop and frantically searched their surroundings. Diesel panted anxiously while Paxton felt just as completely misplaced.

"Wh-what happened?!" Diesel said, before noticing the change of land. "Where am I?!"

Paxton noticed the change of scenery as well and looked all over to see where they were. He inhaled slowly, enthralled by the huge space of land they were both in.

The land they were in was a mystical wonder. It had bright and beautiful landscapes that stretched far out in vast distances. The blooming grasslands glowed, the tall, snowy mountains carried a cool breeze all over, and lakes and ponds glistened in their own magical light against the warm, shiny sun. The tracks themselves were as bright as gold, and gleamed in it's sparkled covered glory. It looked almost like something out of a painting.

"Amazing!" Paxton said. "Are you seeing this, Diesel? It's like a whole other world it is!"

Diesel was still collecting himself. The opened air distances everywhere he looked was almost too much to take in.

"Paxton," He asked. "How did you know ramming us into the buffers would bring us here?"

"Actually, truth be told, I kinda… didn't," He chuckled, sheepishly.

"So, you were ready to cause an accident, is that it?!"

"Well, I thought if I believed hard enough, then, m-maybe an actual magic portal would open up."

"I was almost in an accident because of you!"

"I know," Paxton said, regretting his actions. "I'm terribly sorry, Diesel. But at least now we found that place Adagio told us to find."

"No, we haven't," Diesel grunted. "Not yet, at least. And she never told you to find anything!"

"Too late now," Paxton laughed. "'Cause now, we've found ourselves a new Railway to explore!"

Diesel continued searching the field, now intrigued by the large open whimsical space of grass after letting off some smoke from his engine. All this time, another railway line resided behind that old set of buffers. And all those talks amongst the steam engines about a magical plain of existence Diesel never believed in was now staring him right in the face. Now here Diesel and Paxton were, standing on the golden tracks of the Magic Railroad.

"So, this is how Adagio came to Sodor? I wonder where else this track leads too."

"Ah! Look at the tracks, Diesel. Pure Gold!"

Diesel scoffed. "Pure gold wouldn't be able to support us."

"Where do you propose we start looking first, Diesel?"

"They're not in this field, Paxton. Adagio's friends are in another place."

"There's another place beyond this?"

"Yes!" He said, impatiently. "Which means I must continue on and figure out where I need to go next."

"Oh! Well I ought to come along as well then. It's easy to get lost if you don't know where you're going."

"I know where I'm going!" Diesel said, insulted. "And I told you before, I don't need any help."

"But,"

"No buts! Go home, Paxton."

"What if you get lost? We don't know how big this place is."

Diesel laughed. "Me? Getting lost? I've never gotten lost. I know how to get around anywhere."

"But I wouldn't want you to turn up somewhere and not know how to get back."

"Right. And I suppose having you tag along will make me less lost then?"

Paxton smiled. "Well, sure it could! At least you wouldn't be alone."

Diesel groaned. He had enough of Paxton. But he did bring up a few good points. Diesel didn't know where he was going and was admittedly afraid of getting lost. There's no telling how long his search will take. He knew Paxton's persistence doesn't give up easily either. So, sending him away at this point, now that he knows about the magical railroad as well, wouldn't do much to benefit his search. He looked back at Paxton, blank in the face before beaming a cheerful smile.

"Fine," Diesel sighed. "You can come, Paxton."

Paxton inhaled with joy. "You mean it, Diesel?!"

"But you will do what I say when I say it throughout the whole trip. No dawdling about or getting us into more trouble. Got it?!"

"Oh, that's nothing. You can count on me, Diesel!"

"Highly doubtful," Diesel grumbled.

But Paxton payed no notice. He was too excited over their new environment and their journey a head.

"This will be so much fun; Like going on our very own adventure! I only wish we'd let Sir Topham Hatt know. Maybe we should,"

"Nope, nope, nope!" Diesel interrupted. "We are going straight to where Adagio said to go and that's that."

"Oh, okay then! Off we go, too adventure!"

Diesel groaned, already regretting his decision. But it seems the two diesels were in deed already headed for a trip where turning back now would've made this little escapade a waste of time. And so, blowing their horns, Diesel and Paxton set off down the golden tracks a head of them.

* * *

Paxton was having a hard time containing his excitement; not that he made a willful effort too. Everywhere he looked was beautiful and eye catching. Diesel found this rather annoying, especially having to listen to Paxton giggle and laugh at everything he spotted. Even at a flock of birds, which came soaring past the two diesels, particularly near Paxton. They seemed drawn to him, going back and froth from his left and right and chirping in a rhythmic harmony. Paxton continued chuckling over this while Diesel's left eye twitched.

Along the way, Diesel provided Paxton some detailed descriptions about the two people they're looking for. Adagio, a mysterious engine who came to their Dieselworks months ago, had asked Diesel to travel through the Magic Railroad to a place called Canterlot High, and locate two of her associates. The two girls were named Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. She requested that they be apart of her unveiling scheme for his world and any other beyond. But in truth, her claims of being from another world all just seemed silly to Diesel, even as she went on about a magic railroad and a portal that takes engines to wherever they can go. He had heard rumors about magic and other worlds, but thought it all as nothing but senseless fairy tales. Regardless, Diesel still went to check it out from a little help of Adagio's 'persuasion'. He would have barely gotten passed the Magic Buffers. But thanks to Paxton, Diesel was now much closer to completing this task.

"Say, Diesel," Paxton began. "Don't you think its rather odd that none of the diesels have hold Sir Topham Hatt about Adagio living at the Dieselworks?"

"Why would that be odd?" Diesel asked, suspiciously.

"All she did was show up one day, sung this beautiful song, and next thing we know, they're taking more orders from her than from Sir Topham Hatt."

"I wouldn't look into it too much. What matters is that she has a plan for us. For me especially. And so, we must do what she says in order for her to make it a reality."

"I see," Paxton pondered. "But, how will finding her two friends do that?"

Diesel actually knew more than he let on, but didn't want Paxton to know. He didn't seem entranced by the magic Adagio displayed when she first came to their Dieselworks; almost like it didn't affect him much. He was still the same friendly diesel he's always been. It wasn't just out of obedience either, which still played a big factor in his persistence due to Adagio's magic influence. Diesel saw something he can gain from her plan, and was willing to put up with all this magic nonsense to get what he wanted; Control over all the diesels.

"I don't have all the answers, Paxton. I only know as much as I've been told; That being to locate two girls. One with blue hair, another with purple, and bring them back to Sodor so Adagio can finally begin her plan."

"But I thought you didn't like steam engines. And now, you're taking orders from one?"

"That's enough, Paxton!" Diesel snapped. "If you're going to tag along, then you best do so by keeping quite and focus on the task at hand."

Paxton was a bit put off. Diesel acted very distant from him. But his distain towards Paxton seemed more amplified than normal. Regardless, Paxton obliged and said no more on the matter. He soon forgot about Diesel's typical rude behavior and went back to marvel at the grasslands, lakes, and large snowy mountains in the distance. The two diesels soon approached a set of switches that pointed left and right. Diesel kept on going and charged down the right path. Paxton stopped before the points and gazed with indecision down both track lanes.

"Uh, Diesel," He called. "Shouldn't we see where the left path goes as well?"

"You can if you want. I'm not wasting my time deciding which track to take. Right is the right path for me and that's all there is too it."

"But we'll be too far apart if we go our separate ways."

"Oh, Really? What a shame that'll be," Diesel said with a snide smile.

Paxton, not wanting to get lost himself, followed Diesel down the points leading him to the right.

"As I said before, I know where I'm going. And I say this track will take us right to where we want to be."

And so, the two diesels kept on rolling down the golden track for a good while. It as at this point Paxton realized he had no idea what Canterlot High was or why it was so far away from Sodor. There were a lot of questions stocked to the brim, such as why this railway's here and why it leads them to other places, but Paxton was more curious about where they were going the most.

"Um, Diesel," Paxton asked, innocently. "What's this Canterlot High place like anyways? It sounds important. Is it like a big, fancy school of sorts?"

He wasn't asking to be sassy, he really figured Diesel must know something he didn't about their destination. Diesel didn't know what a Canterlot High even was though. But thought up of something to trick Paxton into believing him. He began weaving his depiction in his same old oily, slithery, manner.

"Oh, uh. Well, I was told it's a very messy place, Paxton."

"It is?" He asked with an arched brow.

"That's right. It's also hard to see anything. And it's, uh, noisy. Probably smelly. Lots of rubbish just carelessly lying around and what not."

Paxton wasn't very impressed so far; just as Diesel hoped.

"There might be a lot of people there as well, upset people, with a dire illness!"

Paxton beamed again. "Oh, I love meeting new people! I cannot wait til we get there!"

"Its too bad we won't be talking to any of them though."

"We won't? Why not?"

Before Diesel could answer, he saw up ahead another set of buffers by the end of the line. He applied his brakes and came to a stop. Paxton did the same and ended up ramming into Diesel on accident.

"Sorry, Diesel! Why have we stopped?"

"It's the end of the line, Paxton. Nothing but more buffers. We'll have to go back and try that other track."

"Hmm. Now hold on a minute," Paxton thought. "If we got here through magic buffers, then perhaps we can get out _with_ magic buffers!"

"I suppose its worth a try. But if I end up crashing because of you,"

Paxton laughed. "We won't crash, Diesel. You just gotta believe is all."

"A sound advice not at all really useful," Diesel mumbled.

"Right then, you go first," Paxton offered, gleefully. "And I'll hop in after you have!"

Rolling his eyes, Diesel honked his horn, expelled smoke, and charged towards the buffers. At first the golden spiral didn't appear, causing a weary to nearly slow down to a stop, until the portal built up more sparkles and spun in a twirling motion with train whistles and signal light blaring. Seeing this, Diesel built up his speed again and passed on through the golden spiral.

Paxton couldn't help but chuckle a bunch while witnessing Diesel disappear through the golden portal. It really was a sight to behold for him, and Paxton was enjoying every minute of his and Diesel's adventure.

He sighed, blissfully. "Ah, that's amazing."

Honking his horn, Paxton went and charged on after Diesel towards the buffers. Instantly, the gold portal opened for him and allowed a fanciful Paxton to seamlessly pass on over to the other side of the spiralling portal.

* * *

 **Next up; Part 2!**


	2. Prologue Pt 2

**Prologue Pt. 2 Synopsis; Diesel and Paxton travel to Canterlot High through the Magic Railroad at the request of their new steam engine friend, who may or may not have meticulous intentions for their home; the Island of Sodor. Their job is to search for two associates of hers, but will distractions and encounters get in the way of their job?**

* * *

 **Adventures From Sodor**

 **Short Stories!  
**

 **Prologue Pt. 2** **:**

At first, there was nothing but darkness. Then, gradually opening his eyes, Paxton awoke with the sunny rays of the clear blue sky beaming down on him. The surface he laid on was rough and uncomfortable. But the blue skies easily put Paxton at ease. Diesel was close by, laying on his back while groaning wearily. He struggled to move at first but found that he couldn't. Weirder still, his face had an itch, which he gave a scratch at with his finger. Diesel stopped in the middle of his scratching and froze with complete shock.

Paxton leaned up and sat on his knees, not yet aware that his appearance was no longer that of a diesel shunter, but of something that will soon be entirely abnormal to them; A human. Eyes lidded, Paxton smacked his lips and scratched his head, then lets out a relaxing yawn while stretching his arms.

Freezing with his arms out, Paxton finally realized something off in his appearance, causing his eyes to widen. Perhaps it was the arms that he saw, posed with his fist clenched out. Or maybe it was from slowly but surly looking down at his appearance, and seeing only legs instead of his front buffers that gave away a prominent change in their bodies. Paxton's nerves shivered while examining his arms.

"Uh… D-Diesel?"

But no sooner before Paxton could speak that he heard the wailing cry of Diesel's terrified scream echo all around them. He too was now seated on his knees, petrified at the sight of his open palms.

"Diesel?"

He was in the middle of a panic, staring with widened eyes at his palms, and everything else on him too, which were just as human looking as Paxton.

"W-What's happened to me?!"

Feeling just as anxious, Paxton tried getting up on his feet, but found it more difficult to stand and balance himself than moving his arms or turning his head, which continued to alienate even him as he shuffled his way over to meet with Diesel.

Diesel lets out an unhinged chuckle. "This can't be real. It... it must be a dream! Yes! A dream. I'll just close my eyes and wake up at the Dieselworks, and everything will go back to how it was,"

But on way, Paxton lost his balance and ended up tumbling on top of Diesel, who screamed again right before Paxton fell and landed on him. Now more frustrated than afraid, Diesel fumed and shoved Paxton off. The impact felt all too real. This was no dream, much to his displeasure.

"Get off me, Paxton!"

Paxton sat on his bottom while Diesel made an attempt himself to stand, with just as much if little success. Right next to them was a large, crystal clear base of a statue; though there was no actual statue on top.

Diesel leaned against the statue base and looked over his now human appearance.

He had messy, black hair styled in a fohawk with a single red highlight and undercut shaved sides, green eyes, and light, persian bluish grey skin. He wore a multi pocketed, slim moto jacket, a black hoodie with red drawstrings, a black sleeveless shirt underneath, a pair of dark grey, skinny ripped jeans, and black, ankle length combat boots with red lace and silver sole.

Paxton did the same, becoming far more intrigued with his form the more he examined himself than Diesel.

He had dark green, curtained hair with center parting bangs and short sides, hazel eyes, dark orange eyebrows, and light, greenish gray skin. He wore a dark green, stand collar Jacket with two yellow square designs along the bicep and two on the abdomen, a black t-shirt, dark green pants and orange, tumbled leather boots with black laces and sole.

"What… am I?!" Diesel exclaimed.

"It looks like we're people now, Diesel," Paxton said, dangling and pulling on his fingers. "See. Hands, and feet and all."

"People?! Why are we people? Adagio never said this would happen. All she said was to expect a bit of a 'surprise' once I," Diesel then realized what she meant, and growled with anger.

"Are you alright, Diesel?" Paxton asked, a bit worried.

Diesel shuffled over to him.

"Do I look alright, Paxton?! We, are people now!"

Tripping on his footing, Diesel landed face first on the ground and just laid where he fell. Paxton was confused by the whole thing, even more so as he saw a two story, purple building in front of them.

The structure had many large and small glass windows on the first and second floor. There were golden gargoyles of horse heads stationed on the very top front. The front campus they stood in contained stairs leading up into the main entrance, the statue base was centered on concrete a walkway near a lawn of green grass, and a sign consisting of two horseshoes, with the center horseshoe placed on its side to resemble the letter C standing just at the sidewalk.

"You don't suppose this could be Canterlot High, do you Diesel?"

But Diesel wasn't listening, as he frantically crawled his way back over to the statue base. He stuck his hand inside the base's surface facing east and saw his left front buffer on the other side.

"Diesel? Where are you going?"

"I'm getting out of here!"

"But we haven't found Adagio's friends yet."

Diesel scoffed. "Who cares about Adagio and her silly friends? I'm not spending another second in this… This horrid body!" Diesel pointed to his appearance.

"We can't give up now, Diesel. Adagio's counting on us to invite her friends back to Sodor."

"Just tell her they weren't interested. She doesn't have to know."

"Wouldn't that'd be lying though?"

Diesel looked over his shoulder. "So, what?!"

"So? What about that big plan she has for the diesels? Adagio will be very upset if we don't return after at least asking if they'd like to join us. And what about her big plan for you? Don't you wanna know what it is?"

Diesel was speechless. "Ah, I-I… um."

The heat of the moment nearly made him forget all about it. Somehow, even if he did try and do so, Diesel knew Adagio would catch on to his little fib. And if that happens, she wouldn't award Diesel by putting him in control of the diesels. Diesel didn't know what to do now. He wanted to complete his job, but didn't like the idea of walking around in this weirdly colored world as a human.

Paxton stood up and tumbled a few times over towards Diesel.

"I'd like to be really useful and find her friends too, but I can't do that without you, Diesel."

"Well of course, _you_ can't," Diesel boasted, then became hesitant. "But…"

Smiling with oblivious bliss, Paxton then reached out a hand for him to take, much to his bafflement.

"So, let's find Adagio's friends together."

Diesel was still baffled. If Paxton really knew what the big plan was, he highly doubted Paxton would still be on board with the task at hand. But Paxton looked more determined to help him out, despite not being friendly to him at all on their journey. Paxton was a fool for following him, but something about his usual willingness to lend a hand, something often irritating for Diesel, felt greatly needed in his situation.

Gingerly, Diesel pulled his arm out of the portal, and used it to grab Paxton's hand, as he helped Diesel up to his feet.

"How is none of this the least bit alarming to you?" Diesel asked.

"It was at first. But now I'm more curious to see what's inside this building."

The two diesels gazed at the purple building. Suddenly, a loud bell ringed for five seconds before stopping. Diesel and Paxton uncovered their ears, a motion still unsettling for Diesel.

"Oh!" Paxton exclaimed. "So, Canterlot High is a school after all!"

Diesel groaned with exhaustion. Him and Paxton were humans, and now they must traverse the halls of a school building, filled with many students the likes of which will likely make difficult to spot the people they're here for.

"Who knew our adventure would bring us to a new land to discover, eh Diesel?"

"Let's just get this over with."

"Right!"

Then Paxton began marching forward in an odd way. He extended a stiff leg out with each step he took while his swinging arms remained arched and fist enclosed. Diesel snickered to himself.

"What are you doing, Paxton?"

"I'm just walking the same way engineers at the Dieselworks walk."

Diesel let out a small laugh. "That's not how they walk."

Paxton stopped with a raised brow. "It isn't? Um, how do they walk?"

"Like this."

Not a step too soon did Diesel start tumbling over his footing again and wobbled around uncontrollably. He flailed and slipped passed Paxton, who couldn't help but laugh at his constant near plummets.

"Is that how people walk then, Diesel?"

Diesel smirked a little. "Better than how you did it, that's for sure."

Paxton laughed too. "Oh, that was nothing. Watch this."

He tried out different variations of walking and marching motions, all of which made him look just as silly as he wailed his arms and wiggled his legs. Diesel burst out in his nasally laugh while watching him approach the school in such a way.

"It's like you're walking on stilts!" Diesel teased. "Step aside and watch how its really done."

He admittedly enjoyed mimicking people, and tried catching up to Paxton by making up his own cycle. If there was any way to cope with his current appearance, then Diesel was happy to of found small enjoyment in the way they practiced their walking. The two diesels flailed their legs, wobbled, spun, and steadied their bodies in an effort to stand straight, often needing each other's support by leaning on a shoulder. Diesel and Paxton laughed this off and went on striding towards the school.

* * *

The two diesels entered Canterlot High, and were already overwhelmed by the large number of students filling up the main foyer. Cloth banners hung from the second-floor railings sporting the letter C and a few with a horse head on it. In front of them were another set of glass doors leading into a much larger area with long tables. Far ahead to their left and right were glass cases with trophies inside.

A multitude of multiple, brightly colored teenagers stood around, talked, and walked past each other. A lot of them where holding books, science projects, sporting equipment, and musical instruments the likes they've never seen. Diesel and Paxton looked all the more perplexed and intimidated by the large body of people and their unique style and coloration.

"You were right, Diesel," Paxton said, "these people do look quite ill."

Both diesels shared a concerned glance. This trip may be a lot more difficult than either thought. While at first the crowd of people swarming the foyer seemed never ending, no sooner did it start to settle down, allowing Paxton and Diesel to venture deeper. Paxton was more than excited to start exploring, and circled around while staring up at the second floor which can be seen from the main foyer.

"This place is huge!" Paxton said. "And look how many people there are. There must be a hundred rooms in this building!"

But Diesel was more concerned with bringing Aria and Sonata to Sodor, and didn't want Paxton to wonder off or get distracted by all the strange things they came across.

"Now remember, Paxton," Diesel began. "We're only here to look for two girls named Aria and Sonata. Not to sight see, not to make any friends, and not to mess about with things that aren't our business to get involved in."

"Okay, Diesel," Paxton said, sheepishly. "I get it."

"It's very important that you do. I shouldn't have to keep on reminding you to stay focused. No matter what; don't let anything new, or bright, or oddly colorful distract you from our job. Got it?"

"Got it! Let's start by asking around."

"No, no, no, Paxton. We can't talk to anyone here."

"Aw. But why not?"

"Because, we don't live in this world. And we aren't going to be staying long. So, talking to other people will be a waste of time."

"But how are we suppose to find Adagio's friends if we don't ask where they are?"

Diesel raised a finger out to protest, but stopped before he could talk and slowly lowered his arm and finger back down to his side. Perhaps Paxton was right. Maybe it's best if they did ask someone where they can find them. Even so, Diesel didn't want to speak to anyone, and he especially didn't want Paxton to be right yet again.

"We are doing this my way. And I say we look around the school until we run into them."

"I'm not sure that'll work, Diesel. Maybe its best if we have some idea of where we could find them, instead of just wondering around someplace we don't know,"

Eye twitching, Diesel then interrupts with a frustrated exhale.

"Alright, fine. We'll try it your way first."

Beaming, Paxton then looked around the foyer. He went up to the first teenager he saw and asked them where Aria and Sonata are. The teenager didn't know thought and just kept walking. The next teens Paxton went up to did the same. They didn't even give him an answer, only a shrug. The other group he tried asking from simply laughed at him. This made Paxton upset, as he slouched forward in defeat. All the while, Diesel enjoyed basking in this. Playing up his snide demeanor, both arms hid behind his back as he approached and stood in beside Paxton.

"So," He smirked, "how's asking for directions going?"

Paxton slouched. "Not very good."

"Now that your way's been done, lets move on to my way and actually look for those girls."

"Okay."

"Coming through!"

Scootaloo came zooming by on her scooter, nearly running into Diesel and Paxton who quickly evaded and swung out of the way on time. The three other girls, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, rushed past the two diesels.

"Wait up, Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle called.

"Yeah, wait for us," Apple Bloom called.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Diesel shouted while waving his fist.

"Do you girls know anyone named Aria or Sonata?" Paxton called. "Its really important that we... oh."

The three girls didn't hear them and continued running down the hallway to their right.

* * *

The two diesels found themselves wandering the hallways of Canterlot High. They passed by many teenagers, who were casually leaning against their lockers and talking to a friend or two. Both diesels were a bit thrown off by the coloration of everyone's appearance. Nobody on Sodor looked like the people they were seeing in this world. Despite their odd attire and appearance, Paxton was still fascinated by everything he came across. There was something about this new world and the school they're in that made it stand out in its own unique way.

Diesel found this annoying and grating, especially when Paxton kept stopping every minute after seeing something interesting. He had to drag Paxton or draw his attention away from a lot of things they encountered. A group of teens playing bongos and painting signs to promote their Eco club, a booth plastered with posters about an upcoming competition between Canterlot High and a rival school, and a marching band practicing in a music room. Diesel pulled the back collar of his jacket and dragged Paxton away from the gymnasium doors.

"That's enough, Paxton. We're not here to sight see. Is there a reason you keep forgetting that?"

"I'm Sorry, Diesel. I'm just excited is all. We've never been to this place before and I don't know if we'll get a chance to come back again."

"Which is hopefully never."

"What's that?"

"I said we need to keep a look out for the two girls, Paxton. There isn't any time," Diesel murmured to himself before speaking again, "or interest, to explore this silly school."

"Oh, come on, Diesel," He said, cheerfully, "This is supposed to be an adventure! Why not squeeze in a little exploration while we're out and about?"

"I'd much rather get the job done and go home, thank you very much."

"By the way," Paxton began after monitoring the halls. "What do these girls look like again?"

"One has blue hair and the other purple. Weren't you listening at all to how I described them?"

"I was, but…"

Paxton inspected some of the students as they kept walking. A lot of teens they saw had purple and blue hair, but none of them were together or fitted Adagio's provided description. As simple as finding two girls with blue and purple hair sounded, the abundance of different colored attire and hairstyles made it ironically more difficult and intimidating for them to differentiate than identify right away.

"It may not be the best hint for us."

"What would you do then; go back to asking where they are?"

"Well…"

* * *

"Behold!"

Blocking their path was a poster shoved right in front of their faces. Surprised, the two diesels stopped in their place.

"Canterlot High School's greatest and most powerfuliest student in her most daring, awe inspiring performance ever seen!"

Paxton looked interested as he checked out the poster.

"Ohhh!"

It had a girl with purple eyes, long, light blue and white hair with a star barrette, and pale blue skin. She wore a purple dress and blue hoodie, and stood in a cloud of smoke with a stream of playing cards flying all around her, and the above headline for the event included a magician's hat with a wand tapping the brim.

The poster was pulled away to reveal the same girl from the picture holding them, instead now she also wore a purple wizards' hat and cape with different sized blue and yellow stars along with a cyan gem at the cape's collar. She began waving posters in front of other students who stood and listened to her promote what Diesel and Paxton assumed must be a magic show.

"Never has a high school bared witnessed the most amazing, stunning, show stopping spectacle in all its years under the great and powerful Trixie's reign of magic!"

"Magic? In all its years?" Paxton said, surprised. "Whoa. Now that sounds like quite a lot."

Diesel crossed his arms while staring with lidded eyes at Paxton. He wasn't impressed by Trixie or her magic show one bit. And from the looks of other students, neither did they.

"The very tricks performed for this Friday's premier are said to blow away even the most skeptic of disbelievers, as the great and powerful Trrrixie plans to deliver the biggest show of my career!"

But as she continued talking, the other teens listening simply yawned and began walking away. Some even chuckled to themselves while others commented on how unlikely Trixie's show will turn out, offhandedly mentioning her last big performance being a huge let down. Disappointed but still proud, Trixie turned and leaned in close to Diesel and Paxton.

"Tickets are on sale now. No refunds, questions, or take backs. And to the lucky patrons who stay till the end, the great and powerful Trixie will award them a prized souvenir as a reminder of their visit to Trixie's magic extravaganza!"

Paxton was giddy. He loved the premise she displayed and wanted to see her show as soon as he can. But Diesel, on the other hand, was not. After baring nothing but a skeptical, unamused expression throughout the whole promotion, Diesel smirked a devious grin and began his mocking.

"Oh, so what are you suppose to be; some kind of 'magical magician'?"

He then started laughing, much to Trixie's embarrassment. Paxton could see this and tried to say something.

"Um, Diesel,"

"No, no, let me guess." Diesel tried hard not burst out just yet. "You're going to pull a rabbit out of that hat?"

Diesel kept on laughing just as loud in his nasally chortle. Paxton didn't laugh, however. He felt bad, especially after looking back at Trixie. She was truly insulted, as she gritted her teeth and growled in frustration.

"How dare you mock the Great and Powerful,"

But Diesel's nasally laugh only interrupted her more. Trixie sneered.

"I demand more respect than this laughable display."

"I respect you, Trixie," Paxton commented.

"Sorry, 'great and powerful'," He teased. "As much as I'd like to stay and chat about magic shows, Paxton and I must be on our way."

Diesel slowly walked along while passing a fuming Trixie.

"Important business to attend to; not that you'd know anything of the like."

"You will regret speaking to Trixie in this manner. I've got tricks up my sleeve the likes of which you've never seen!"

"And I'll have you know I'm full of surprises," Diesel gloated, stopping to look over his shoulder. "Too bad the same can't be said about your act."

Trixie thought she was about to implode with rage. Paxton reluctantly followed Diesel with hunched shoulders while Trixie glared at the two of them leaving.

"Come, Paxton. We're already behind as it is."

"Sorry, Trixie," Paxton said, looking back at her. "Good luck with your magic show."

Paxton then caught up with Diesel as the two made their way down the hallway.

* * *

"That wasn't very nice, Diesel. I think you really hurt Trixie's feelings there."

Diesel only rolled his eyes and ignored Paxton.

"Her magic show could've been amazing."

"Paxton, she doesn't actually know magic. They're just a bunch of silly parlor tricks."

"You don't know that. This world could have all sorts of magic. Why else would we be connected to that magic railway then?"

"Hah! The only thing magical about this place is whatever they put in the water," He said, spotting some students walking by.

Paxton didn't want to admit it, but he was getting fed up with Diesel. He tried being polite still but felt his patience warring thin.

"Well, that doesn't sound reasonable! If Sodor can have its own kind of magic, then why can't this place have any?"

Diesel remained adamant.

"I would argue that the railway we traveled through isn't apart of Sodor in anyway. There isn't anything magical about our world, and simply being connected to one that is doesn't count in the slightest."

"So, you're just saying that the Magic Railroad exists as its own separate land?"

"Precisely. And very much like our world, there is _no_ magic in this one."

The two diesels found themselves back in the main lobby where the entrance is located. Paxton had his arms crossed as he glared at Diesel.

"So, quit listening to her silly claims and,"

But as they entered the foyer, Diesel and Paxton heard upbeat music coming from the set of glass doors on the opposite side of the entrance. The noise was faint behind the doors, but it was still loud enough for them to inspect what's making such a noise. They could just barely hear singing on top of the music as well.

"Dohhh! What's all the racket now?" Diesel asked.

 **Pinkie Pie:** "Hey, hey hands up now!"

"We're sending a message to the crowd!"

"I think its music, Diesel," Paxton said, perking up again.

He crossed his arms. "That hardly sounds like any type of music I'd hear."

"Let's go check it out."

"Wait, Paxton!"

But Paxton didn't wait, he eagerly ran towards the doors with Diesel chasing after him.

* * *

Paxton entered the Cafeteria, one of the largest areas in the school. The area contained a number of tables to seat groups of students, which the cafeteria was nearly filled to the brink with. Diesel entered next to find Paxton taking in all the excitement spreading across from student to student. Everyone was free-styling to the song playing. Some were spread out and danced from all corners of the Cafeteria, while a large body of teens gathered near the center where the music came from.

Paxton and Diesel made their way past the dancing students to see who the singers where. The teens that kicked off this prep rally were none other than Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, all wore blue sweaters with a yellow P on the front, and wore pony ears and tails wrapped around their waist that bared the school's blue, yellow, and white color scheme.

The two diesel's eyes widened.

"Look at that, Diesel," Paxton pointed, excitedly. "They're singing!"

"No kidding," Diesel said unamused with his arms crossed.

 **Equestria Girls:** "So, get up get down,"

"If you're gonna come around."

Paxton looked around at all the teens having fun cheering and dancing to the song. He wanted to be apart of the fun too, and began unknowingly shifting his body a little to the rhythm of the song. Diesel was not a fan at all.

"Ah, can this school get any better or what?! I wonder what they could be singing about."

"Hrm. Singing in School," Diesel pouted with crossed arms. "Shouldn't these people be doing more important things than breaking out into song?"

Paxton noticed the girls getting into a new formation. Rainbow Dash was in the middle while Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity gathered to her right, and Pinkie Pie and Applejack gathered to her left. Both diesels didn't know what they were doing next, but out of the two, Diesel wasn't impressed or drawn in like Paxton was.

"Oh, what's this there doing now?" Paxton asked.

[ _The girls got into formation and kicked off their musical number with another routine. The song started small, with only everyone's rhythmic clapping echoing through the Cafeteria to provide background music. The girls jumped, shuffled their arms, stomped their feet, and spun in a rapid motion._ ]

 **Equestria Girls:** "Jump up make a sound (Hey!)."

"Stomp your hooves turn around."

"Start now, make a change,"

"Gonna come around."

[ _The girls then appeared before Paxton and Diesel. Rainbow Dash and Rarity leaned in close to Paxton while Fluttershy wrapped a pony tail around his waist. The same happened with Diesel, as Pinkie Pie and Twilight leaned in close while Applejack tied a pony tail to his waist also._

 _Paxton looked curiously at Rarity, who rested her hand on his shoulder. Diesel, more annoyed than curious, arched a brow at Twilight, who continued smiling even though Diesel though his grimace would put her off. The two diesels then felt pony eared headbands being placed on their heads by Fluttershy and Applejack._ ]

 **Equestria Girls:** "Jump up make a sound (Hey!)."

[ _The girls clapped their hands some more as they went back to the center. Paxton couldn't contain his enjoyment any longer, but a steaming Diesel was already done with this party and wanted to leave._ ]

"Stomp your hooves turn around."

[As _the girls made it back to the middle, the song picks up again and sends everyone, including Paxton, into another raving rally._ ]

"Canterlot Wondercolts,"

"Off to win the crown!"

[The Cafeteria was nothing but a field of dancing, cheering, and proud students. _A boy named Flash Sentry had his guitar on him, and strummed a few riffs to liven up the song even more than it already was. The girls continued their new routine with a few people joining in._ ]

 **All Students:** "Jump up make a sound (Hey!)."

"Stomp your hooves turn around."

"Start now, make a change,"

"Gonna come around!"

[The Girls jump into the air while Rainbow Dash proudly stood with hands on her waist. Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Applejack then lean in next to her on one side, and Twilight and Rarity poke in from the other.]

 **All Students:** "Jump up make a sound (Hey!)"

[ _Diesel took off his pony ears and tail while staring sharply back at Paxton, who was dancing in a horse-riding type style. His right leg stomped, then his left, then his right, all while happily swinging his wrist in the air._ ]

"Stomp your hooves turn around."

[ _But Diesel, fed up with all this, swiped the pony ears off Paxton's head while giving him a mean glare, indicating his desire to continue their search. He turned his back and headed towards the exit._ ]

"Canterlot Wondercolts,"

"Off to win the crown!"

[Paxton was sad and didn't want to leave just yet, but complied anyways. _A wistful Paxton looked back at the six girls still dancing to their upbeat song while leaving to exit the Cafeteria with Diesel.]_

 **All Students:** "Jump up make a sound (Hey!)."

"Stomp your hooves turn around."

"Start now, make a change,"

"Gonna come around."

* * *

Exiting the Cafeteria, Diesel found the nearest trash bin and stuffed their pony ears and tails inside. A dejected Paxton could only stand by and watch. Diesel turned angrily back to face him, becoming nervous at the sight of his grimace.

"Let's make this perfectly clear, Paxton. From here on out; no more stopping for school dance parties, magic shows, eco clubs, or music practices. And above all," Diesel lurched closer and closer to Paxton. "NO, MORE, NONSENSE!"

He leaned back to wait for a response from Paxton, who solemnly hugged his arm and darted at the ground before closing his eyes.

"Yes, Diesel. I understand; no more… nonsense."

Diesel tired to relax, but Paxton's curiosity throughout their job was getting on his nerves. But he managed to remain at ease.

"Now, lets find those two girls so we can finally leave Canter-rot High all together." Diesel stormed off in an angry march. "I've already had just about enough of this school as is."

Paxton took one last, saddened glimpse at their pony ears and tails dangling out from the trash big before catching up with Diesel again.

* * *

And so, the two Diesel continued their search. With everyone drawn to the excitement going on in the Cafeteria, the diesels wondered if finding Aria and Sonata will be easier to do too. Especially Paxton, who not only wanted to go back and enjoy the fun again, but also check if Aria and Sonata could've been amongst the crowd of people. But he knew now at this point that Diesel wouldn't like anything that involved engaging with the school or its students. Poor Paxton was having a hard time reaching out to Diesel. He was not enjoying their trip as much as he was, and this made Paxton upset for Diesel.

But as usual, Paxton soon forgot to be upset, as the cafeteria song kept playing in his head, causing Paxton to hum the lyrics. Diesel didn't like this but was too impatient, and too focused on finding Adagio's friends to say anything. The sooner they finish their job the better for him. All they had to do was hope the girls they're looking for really were somewhere in another part of the school instead of the Cafeteria.

Thinking about the song still, Paxton asked Diesel a question in the middle of his humming.

"Say, Diesel," Paxton asked, "do you know what hooves are?"

* * *

 **Next up; Part 3!**


	3. Prologue Pt 3

**Prologue Pt. 2 Synopsis; Diesel and Paxton travel to Canterlot High through the Magic Railroad at the request of their new steam engine friend, who may or may not have meticulous intentions for their home; the Island of Sodor. Their job is to search for two associates of hers, but will distractions and encounters get in the way of their job?**

* * *

 **Adventures From Sodor**

 **Short Stories!  
**

 **Prologue Pt. 3** **:**

Paxton and Diesel searched all over Canterlot High for Adagio's friends. They tried the Gymnasium, Library, and Soccer Field, but they didn't seem to be anywhere. Diesel was beginning to doubt whether they were even in the school, despite Adagio claiming that's where he'll find them. And while still upset that Diesel keeps saying they're not here to make new friends or explore the school as thorough as he hoped, Paxton was more than happy to still look for Aria and Sonata, feeling that Diesel will be happier when they do. Meanwhile, as they made their way down the hallways, Paxton was happily singing to himself.

"Jump up spin around. Clap my hands turn," He paused to ponder than began again. "Jump up yell and sing! Stomping feet turn around!"

Diesel was getting irritated with Paxton's singing, especially since he didn't know the actual words and kept making it up as he goes. He tried to remain calm, and simply stopped and turned to face Paxton.

"Paxton, you are getting this close to having a pile of rubbish dumped on top of you."

"Sorry," He said, sheepishly hugging his arm.

"They've got to be here, somewhere," Diesel said, moving on. "We've searched this whole school and not seen any girls with blue and purple hair together."

"I don't think we've explored the whole school yet. We haven't even been inside any of these rooms."

"You heard the bell, Paxton. Everyone's on their lunch break. So, they must be out and about somewhere we haven't seen yet."

Suddenly, as the two diesels came across a section of the halls that veered left and right, they heard yet another source of music approaching them from the right. This music, instead of the upbeat and poppy song they heard earlier, had more recognizable sounding instruments. As usual, Paxton was curious, but this did little to settle a fuming Diesel or is patience.

"What is it this time?" He fussed.

Parading down the halls was one of the girls from the cafeteria. A singing Rainbow Dash led a marching band while Twilight Sparkle and the others followed from far behind. They all marched passed Diesel, Paxton, and other surprised students in a single file line behind Rainbow Dash.

The marching band itself consisted of three girls and four boys playing different instruments. There was a precision snare drummer, a bass drummer, piccolo player, Sousaphone, trumpet, clarinet, and trombone players.

 **Rainbow Dash:** "We'll always be Wondercolts forever!"

"And now our time has finally arrived."

An eager Paxton began marching his feet with his knees kicking high while remaining stationary. Diesel was quite annoyed, especially since the band took their time, and didn't leave an opening for them to pass.

"More singing?! Is there nothing else these people ever do?"

"I quite like it!" Paxton said. "A school where everyone's always singing. I wish I were going to Canterlot High."

"Hrm," Diesel crossed his arms. "That makes two…"

But before Diesel finished his sentence, he saw over on the other side of the marching band two distinguishing figures. He tried leaning up and stood on his tip toes to get a better view. He could barely see them, but a small glimpse of their head shots was all he needed.

"Two."

One girl's hair was in long, high pigtails and colored a moderate purple with light, brilliant, aquamarine streaks. The other girl was in a long ponytail and colored a light, arctic blue with moderate, persian blue stripes. Diesel became excited. These two perfectly fit the description Adagio provided.

"Blue and purple haired girls! Paxton, we've found them! They're… Paxton?"

Instead of standing next to him, Diesel spotted Paxton following the marching band, which continued to parade towards the left hallway.

"Excuse me!" Paxton called out to the marching band. "Has anyone seen two girls? They're names are Aria and Sonata."

"Paxton, wait!" He called.

But the loud orchestra made it hard for either diesel to hear one another.

"C'mon, Diesel!" Paxton beckoned. "Aria and Sonata are bound to be drawn in by the music I bet. Let's follow the marching band and see if it'll lead us to them."

"No, you fool! They're right… Here."

But Paxton was already long gone, angering Diesel to no end. As the marching band cleared, Diesel got a better look at the two girls, who seemed just as unimpressed as he was regarding the parade. At least one of them was. Sonata looked amused while Aria rolled her eyes and walked away with Sonata following.

* * *

Anxious, Diesel glanced back and forth between the hall Paxton went and the direction the girls were now heading. Diesel knew he couldn't leave Paxton to get lost, but he also couldn't lose Aria and Sonata while they're in his sights. And with great frustration, he marched over to the two girls, leaving Paxton to naively follow the band.

"That's like the second or third time this week," Aria complained. "What are they even rallying about?"

"I heard it's something to do with a taco eating competition?" Sonata shrugged. "And if that's the case then sign me up!"

"Did your birdbrain tell you that?" She teased.

"Um, actually it was my stomach. Obviously!"

Aria scoffed. "You're the worst."

"You are!"

"Then stop following me. We're not with Adagio anymore. Nothing's forcing us to stick together."

Sonata was about to speak before getting cut off.

"Hello, Laddies," Diesel greeted. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Barely," Aria moped.

"Who are you?" Sonata pointed.

"Who cares? Just another lame-o student; probably wants to remind us about our stunt back at the Battle of the Bands."

Diesel was a bit confused and irritated already by these two girls, but kept his reserve, even as Aria and Sonata began walking away from him.

"Wait! Are you two Aria and Sonata?"

"Uh, no!" Sonata said. "I'm Sonata, that's Aria. Should be pretty clear by this point."

Aria face palmed then spoke. "What do you want?"

"Many things, actually. But let's cut to the chase. My name's Diesel. I was sent by Adagio to look for you."

Their eye widened. Both girls looked at each other, becoming rightfully suspicious. Last time Aria and Sonata were with Adagio, she had found a way to restore their broken magic amulet, but only managed to repair the red gem she uses to gain magic back for herself only.

During this period, Sonata and Aria were left behind to stay in Canterlot while Adagio stumbled her way into Sodor in wake of their escape from a penitently. They have been held prisoner since their last attempt at taking over the world. And while they were glad to be out, high school life was not something Sonata, and particularly Aria, were all fond with. Despite this, they were glad to be rid of Adagio and her waning schemes.

"Adagio; sent you to find us?" Aria asked, wary. "For what exactly?"

"To bring you to my home on Sodor. She has big plans for the diesels there, and has invited you two to be a part of it."

"Uhhh…. What's a diesel?" Sonata asked Aria.

"What's Sodor is more like it."

Diesel told them all about Sodor, who he is, what his world is like, and how he got here through the Statue's magic portal. Both girls were surprised, especially hearing about the magic railway that took him to this school.

"Hold on," Aria interrupted with eyes widened. "You're telling me there was a portal in this school's statue?"

"And we've just been stuck in this world for like an eternity when we could've gone home?" Sonata exclaimed.

"Not that I know of," Diesel shrugged. "I've only used the Railroad to travel from Sodor to Canterlot High."

"So then, it wouldn't," Sonata slouched.

"Not like we'd be welcomed back to Equestria anyways," Aria said.

"Maybe you wouldn't," Sonata boasted. "At least we wouldn't be stuck in this horrible place."

"I guess." She grumbled, "Unfortunately."

It was Diesel's turn to be confused.

"Is this, Equestria, where you three originally came from?"

"Uh, duh! It's a land filled with sooo many talking creatures!" Sonata explained. "And back in Equestria, all three of us are Sirens who can charm other ponies with magical amulets."

Diesel's eyes were as wide as can be. Now it was Aria and Sonata who had to explain where they're from.

The three Sirens gain their strength and power from magical, ruby pendants. By using their voices, enhanced by the gems, their music can charm any creature into doing their very bidding. However, the only way for Sirens to survive and maintain this kind of power is by string up conflict in any way, shape, or doing.

Admittedly, Diesel did not know this about Adagio before hand. And after hearing what she was and what her powers can do, he began piecing together what that big plan of hers for the diesels might be. Whether or not this was a good thing Diesel had yet to figure out, or cared to at least. More specifically, if her intent truly is to help them, Adagio had something planned for the steam engines too.

"Did Adagio leave out all that as well?" Aria derided while pretending to check her nails. "Not surprising. It's how she treats most of her minions."

"Minion?!" He exasperated. "I'm nobody's minion! Adagio has big plans for me. I'm being put in charge of all the diesels."

"While she remains the boss of you, I bet," Aria taunted with a smirked.

Diesel growled, rather offended by her comment. He never thought of himself as her minion. But if Adagio really can charm other creatures to her will, maybe that's exactly what she's done to him. Diesel refused to believe this however, thinking about her proposition for him as his sole motive, and continued fussing about it.

"Hold on, I'm confused," Sonata said. "Why does Adagio need me and Aria when she's already replaced us with you?"

These two girls were really getting on Diesel's nerves. But he still had to bring them along despite his visible contempt.

"As much as I despise you two already, Adagio has asked that you'd be there when she unveils her big plan for Sodor."

Aria angrily stepped forward and repeatedly taped his chest with her finger.

"Listen, haircut, whatever Adagio has planned this time, it's only gonna end up being as big a failure as all her other bright ideas. And we're done getting dragged into them."

"It's not like we're of any use to her either," Sonata said. "She's like the only one with a working pendant now."

"The second she saw her chance, Adagio left us to get arrested by those secret agents again. She got what wanted. Nothing more."

"Good thing we were smart enough to escape," Sonata said, proudly. "Now we're powerless, broke, and with no where to go other than this school. We're doing great without Adagio."

Aria sneered. "Maybe I should drop out while I can; if it means getting away from you."

"Not before I do! I'm gonna be the school's biggest drop out."

Though still confused by their behavior, Diesel simply glared at them.

"Enough! I've had up to here with your nonsense. Now, either you lot come back with me and Paxton to Sodor, or I tell Adagio her disobedient henchmen are being naughty, and have her deal with you once she's risen to power."

"Go a head!" Aria snapped. "I'd like to see her try!"

Her and Diesel stared off and glared at each other. Sonata giggled nervously and got between the two.

"Uh, hate to interrupt but… what's a Paxton?" Sonata asked Aria, who only rolled her eyes when she did.

"If she really wanted us back," Aria continued, "she'd tell us herself; not send a new lackey to make the effort for her."

Diesel stammered in anger. While talking, Aria walked pass Diesel and gave his right hip a bump with hers. Sonata followed and did the same with his left.

"Tell Adagio this; leave us out of whatever doomed plan she has, and to not even think about showing her face again after ditching us back at the agency. She'll get the rest."

He turned and watched Sonata and Aria strut down the halls and away from him. Diesel was absolutely infuriated. He traveled all this way, put up with all the strange people, things, his human appearance, and Paxton, just to hear from Adagio's former associates that they have on interest in whatever she has planned. All that effort gone to waste. Now, everything suddenly felt like a waste of time.

A twitching Diesel gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in anger, all while his face steamed and turned redder than a signal light.

* * *

Diesel angrily stomped down the hallways of Canterlot High, passing by students who gave a puzzled gaze at him, still fuming to a boiling point. On top of finding and failing to convince Aria and Sonata to go with him to Sodor, he now had to search the school for Paxton, who ran off to watch a marching band. Diesel was so angry, he didn't care or take notice of all the people watching him. He just wanted to go home and demand his proposed position be given to him immediately.

Luckily, he didn't have to look for long, as Paxton stopped and spotted him from across the halls down where he stood. He beamed in his blissful smile and ran up to him. Diesel slouched over with hands in his jacket pockets and eyebrows flat with utter annoyance.

"Diesel! There you are. I was just,"

"Not. A. Word," He grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Did you manage to find Aria and Sonata?"

Nearing another boiling point, Diesel growled and his left eye twitched. A wide-eyed Paxton was both confused and worried. Despite his never-ending anger, Diesel told Paxton what had happened and everything they said, to him and for them to tell Adagio. Scoffing, Diesel then straightened up while pacing the halls.

"Those silly girls said they aren't going to Sodor! All because Adagio had to ditch them the second she got her worthless 'magic' jewel working again."

"Oh. That's a shame." He then crossed his arms, "Though it's no wonder they didn't want to meet Adagio again. Leaving her friends behind is not a very nice thing to do."

"You don't say! Well, I hope this adventure was all fun and dandy, Paxton, because our whole trip was nothing but a waste of time!"

Diesel moaned some more as he bashed his back against a set of lockers, and laid on one of the doors with his face buried in his hands.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," He beamed with arms behind his back. "I did have lots of fun, truth be told. Even made a few friends,"

"Don't you see?!" He interrupted, "I couldn't convince them to come with us, Paxton. They wanted nothing to do with Adagio. And now I'll never be put in charge of the diesels."

"Is that what she promised you, Diesel? I thought you didn't know,"

"Well I did!" He snapped. "And I didn't tell you because I saw no need to. But it doesn't matter now, because It's not gonna happen."

"Ah, you don't know that for sure, Diesel... Diesel?"

Paxton grew concerned after not hearing a response from Diesel, who continued wallowing to himself.

He was furious over Aria and Sonata, and afraid of what Adagio will say when he come back without them. From Paxton's point of view, Diesel looked awfully upset. Now that Paxton really thought about it, rifling through moments ago of Diesel's impatience to find them, he realized that their search might've truly been a waste of time after all. Although he barely questioned much about why they needed to bring Aria and Sonata to Sodor, Paxton wondered why Adagio wanted them with her if she had left them behind to begin with. On another downside, seeing Diesel upset again made Paxton feel sorry for him. This job was really important to Diesel, and now they'd have to go home, sad and unsuccessful. He wanted to cheer him up but didn't know how. Perhaps he could convince Aria and Sonata to journey with them to Sodor somehow; if only to at least meet them once and see what he can do.

"Um, Is there anything I can do, Diesel?" Paxton asked, shyly.

He was ready for Diesel to shoot his mouth off again. But Diesel only sighed dejectedly instead. He didn't have the energy to express much visible anger anymore. There was still contempt in his tone, however, when he spoke back to Paxton.

"How about you stop helping me and go home, Paxton."

"But I can't leave you, Diesel. What if you have trouble finding your way back to Sodor?"

"For the last time, I won't get lost. I know how to get back from here. Now, why don't you go and get lost yourself already!"

Paxton chuckled. "That's almost impossible at this point, Diesel. We've been here for only a short time, and yet It's like I know all the ins and outs of this school."

Diesel sunk down and sat on the floor. Paxton was surprised to see Diesel not angry at him for once, but disappointed.

"You are the last person I need cheering up from right now. So please, Paxton. Just leave me be."

The disdain but somber request put Paxton off. Standing for a few seconds while watching Diesel sit and sulk to himself, Paxton did as he asked, and left him alone. Walking away and leaving Diesel by a set of lockers, Paxton slouched forward in dismay.

* * *

Poor Paxton wasn't feeling really useful at all. Everything he did only angered Diesel more and more. He wondered if he should've come with Diesel to being with. Perhaps Diesel really would've been fine on his own, just as he kept telling Paxton so. Now he really wanted to meet Aria and Sonata, so he can straighten out this confusion once and for all before they head back home. But what could he do? Diesel isn't exactly appreciative of his help. And more and more along their journey, Paxton's patience with him was being tested more and more. Even so, Paxton still had fire in him, a fire that wouldn't go out out until they're job is done.

As if by some possible coincidence, Paxton turned down to another hall and spots Aria and Sonata walking in front of him. Paxton had to carefully study them, to make sure they fit the description. But it didn't take him long to realize, even based off some ignorant hope, that these two were definitely the girls they came for.

And upon realizing this and almost hesitating to approach them, Paxton came up with an idea. If Diesel couldn't talk them into going to Sodor, perhaps he could. That'll surely make Diesel happy again. He ran up to and waved at the two girls, who turned and shot him annoyed glances, which barely managed to phase him.

"Ello!" Paxton greeted. "You must be Aria and Sonata. My name's Paxton."

The two girls vaguely recognized his name.

"Oh! So, you're a Pax,"

Aria covered Sonata's mouth before she could speak. If he's looking for them, he must be with Diesel. So Aria, not feeling like talking to anymore people today, decided to do something mean to get rid of Paxton.

"Hey, Sonata," She asked, letting her go. "Do you hear something?"

"Like what?"

"It sounds annoying, and loud."

Paxton looked around. "I don't hear anything."

"Me neither," Sonata agreed.

Aria kept trying. "Ugh, there it is again."

"You're gonna have to be more specific." Sonata then turned to Paxton. "Are you hearing something, Paxton?"

"I don't think so. Should I be?"

"Well, if only Aria can hear it, then clearly it must be something with her."

Aria groaned and face palmed. "Know what? One of you is already enough to deal with. I'm outta here."

"Wh- Hold on!" Paxton called. "I need to talk to you about Diesel. He,"

"Not interested," She snapped.

"But,"

"I know you weren't around for it," Aria interrupted, facing to him, "but we already told your jerk of a friend that we're done with Adagio, and we're not going to your dumb world."

"But, but, its really important. You two have to go."

"We do?" Sonata exclaimed. "Why?"

"No, we don't," Aria pressed.

After a few seconds of staring back at Aria, Sonata proudly rests her hands on her hips.

"No, we don't!"

Aria groaned. Paxton tipped his fingers together nervously. He had to convince them to come. For Diesel.

"See, Diesel was really hoping to bring you back to Sodor. Adagio promised him something awfully special if he did and, well, Diesel doesn't always get that. I understand now why he'd desperately want to complete this job."

"Why should we do anything for you or that dud?" Aria asked, crossing her arms.

"Maybe being a big meanie's the reason why he gets nothing special," Sonata sassed. "Ever thought of that, Paxton?"

"Not very often, actually. I think he's just in a bad mood a lot because Diesel hardly ever gets anything he likes."

"Awe, too bad," Aria patronized. "Look, I'll save you the trouble now 'cause we know Adagio better than anyone. Adagio is gonna ditch Diesel as soon as she has no use for him anymore. Just like she did with us, what she'll do to your diesel friends, and eventually you."

Paxton frowned. "I don't believe that. And I think you two do either."

"Yeah, well, believe it!" Sonata said. "The thing we said. Well, you said more like. Believe it, that is."

"But you three were all friends before."

"If you can even call us that," Aria said.

"And how can you stick up for someone like him?" Sonata said. "He's like, double worster than us. And that's saying something!"

"Because Diesel's my friend. Just like Adagio is with you. If she really didn't like you anymore, why would she send me and Diesel to bring you to her so you lot can be together again?"

"Well, can't argue with that," Sonata shrugged.

"I can," Aria said.

But Sonata playfully nodded and hid her arms behind her back.

"You gotta give it to him though, Aria, he brings up a perfectly reasonable logical point."

"Oh, why thank you, Sonata!" Paxton said, happily. "You know, you don't seem all as bad as you say."

"Nah, you're just saying that!" Sonata beamed, bashfully. "We're like actually the worst."

Aria slouched and rolled her eyes. "What she said."

Paxton smiled politely then continued. "Nobody deserves to be alone. I know Diesel can be real mean and nasty sometimes, and he's not the easiest engine to get along with. But I think those are the reasons why I find myself trying to be his friend, his only friend if anything."

"Sounds like he's just as big of a loser than I thought," Aria teased.

Paxton ignored them and kept talking, much to their surprise as he didn't flinch at any mean remark. This was his chance to prove himself to Diesel.

"Though if you were to ask Diesel, I wasn't exactly as helpful as I thought I was. Even so, he still needs a friend. And I came with him on this adventure to be exactly that. 'Cause you see, I wanted to be really useful and supportive despite Diesel's troublesome attitude."

The two girls drifted in and out from listening to Paxton and not paying any mind to half the things he preached.

"And as his friend, its of upmost importance that I convince you to journey with us back to Sodor, and fix your own friendship with Adagio. Who knows, she may need you now more than she realizes. Just like Diesel does."

Both Sonata and Aria shared a suspicious glance to one another, deciding on whether or not they should go along with him after sincerely spilling his heart out regarding Adagio and Diesel. He seemed pretty convinced. Too convinced. Both knew if Paxton had any idea who they really were and what the Siren's do, he wouldn't be this persistent in inviting them to basically destroy his own world. They thought about telling him this, hoping it would drive him off for good. But Aria and Sonata had something else in mind the more they shared glances. They both had an answer for Paxton, one which he was more than ready to agree upon.

* * *

Diesel made his way back outside Canterlot High School's courtyard, feeling much better about himself. Though still a little peeved about Aria and Sonata, Diesel felt more confident that he'll end up getting his way regardless if two of Adagio's former companions won't be with her. As he strutted his way over to the Wondercolt Statue, Paxton came through the school's entrance doors next, and ran up excitedly to Diesel.

"Great news, Diesel! I convinced Aria and Sonata to go to Sodor!"

Stopping with an abrupt halt, a baffled Diesel looked over to Paxton with his eyebrow arched.

"You did?"

"That's right, I did!"

Suddenly excited, Diesel spun around to face Paxton and eagerly clenched his fist in anticipation.

"I-I don't believe it! What did they say?"

"Aria and Sonata have agreed to come to Sodor,"

"Yes?!"

"If Adagio manages to successfully pull off her big plan for the diesels."

"Oh." Diesel slouched in disappointment, but then rose back up again. "You know what? I'll take it."

Paxton beamed the brightest he can.

"You will?!"

"Sure. There's no way she'll be as cross over them not coming with us. Only, how did you of all engines manage to change their minds?"

Paxton raised a finger to the air. "I used something called compromise."

"What's that?"

"Don't know," He shrugged. "I heard a workman use it once. Guess I must've used it on them. Least I think I did?"

"Well, it surely came in handy for us, Paxton. Th- thaaaa-than-"

"You're welcome, Diesel!" Paxton chuckled. "Always happy to help out a friend."

As usual, Diesel didn't like saying thank you. Paxton knew this and simply gave him a friendly smile. Diesel did the same, trying to muster one the best he can, making Paxton giggle in the process.

"Great," Diesel rolled his eyes. "Glad we're done with that. Now, let's go home."

As they headed towards the Wondercolt Statue, Paxton noticed a rolled-up posted sticking out of Diesel's jacket pocket. He wondered if it's the same poster Trixie was handing out earlier. Paxton cheekily reached for the poster.

"What's that you got there, Diesel?"

"Nothing!" He said, pulling it away from him.

"But, Diesel."

Shooting Paxton an irritated glare, Diesel took the poster and stuffed it into his jacket. The two diesels then made their way to and stood in front of the portal. Paxton's arms hid behind his back.

"So, Diesel, would you say that me talking them into going to Sodor made you less angry than when we started out?"

Diesel turned to him. "What?"

"What I mean is; are you feeling happy again now that we didn't come all this way for nothing?"

"Yes, yes, whatever. Now come, Paxton. We're needed back on Sodor."

On that note, Diesel nose dived into the portal of the statue's east end side.

"We sure are, Diesel," Paxton smiled, warmly. "We sure are."

Paxton felt infinitely better now that Diesel appeared to be happier than he was moments ago. Although Aria and Sonata weren't joining them along for the ride, there was still solace in the fact that for them to be convinced of Adagio's new-found ambitions, she must first succeed at accomplishing them before they jump in and find out she couldn't pull it off. And one of the many steps to do so was for Adagio to put Diesel himself in charge of all the other diesels, something Paxton now hoped for the most in light of finishing their job. And while he didn't know either of their true motives, Paxton was positive this decision will at least fast track both their plans into full fruition, and he couldn't be happier for contributing to such. Now Diesel can finally get what he's been begging to have, and finally start feeling happy for once.

* * *

Paxton then nose dived himself into the portal, exiting Canterlot High and appearing back on the Magic Railroad. Both were glad to be back in their diesel forms again, as they made their way down the golden tracks and passed the open valley of green, gold and blue. Along the way, Paxton remembered something while watching the open, green fields pass by and reminiscing the day he and Diesel spent together.

"In charge of all the diesels," Paxton recited. "What an honor! Do you think Sir Topham Hatt will allow Adagio to grant you such a title?"

"Who knows," Diesel rolled his eyes. "It's about time Sodor's engines gave us the respect we deserve. And who better than a modern diesel engine like myself to make them do so."

"Aren't we the same class though?"

"Yes, but I arrived on Sodor first. So it's only fair to have me calling the shots."

"I suppose... Say, Diesel, what where you up to while I was busy speaking with Aria and Sonata?"

"Oh. Nothing too important, Paxton." He then whispered to himself. "Nothing those girls or silly steam engines can do to prevent at least. They don't even know what's coming."

Paxton could faintly overhear Diesel, but not enough to know what he's on about. However, he could now be heard plain and clear as Diesel spoke with a portentous passion in his voice.

"The time has come for diesels to rise up and make our mark!"

And then, with eyes shining and glowing green, Diesel lets out a small laugh. It started with his regular chuckle, then slowly but surely climbed its way into an evil cackle. Despite being happy for Diesel, Paxton was rather confused by this. Diesel's maniacal laughter carried out through the whole valley, scaring away birds, fishes, and even upsetting the environment, as twinkles of Gold Dust radiating off the rails and surfaces all around can be heard mixing off sync, and shaking in distress to this ominous laughter.

* * *

 **Thomas & Equestria Girls 2: Adventures From Sodor (Coming Soon This Week... Hopefully.)**

* * *

 **More To Come Soon!**


End file.
